<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All That's Me and All That's You by bottombitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897806">All That's Me and All That's You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch'>bottombitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Swap, F/M, Masturbation, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober 2020, Day 1. Body Swap. Junpei and Yukari swap bodies. And then they FUCK.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iori Junpei/Takeba Yukari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All That's Me and All That's You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was temporarily exclusive to supporters. </p><p>The pronouns here might feel a little weird but I was committed to using he/him for Junpei and she/her for Yukari throughout. Also this title was originally going to be used for a JoJo fic that I never wrote, whoops.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yuka-tan, I don't think—" Junpei began, though he cut himself off right away. Something wasn't right. His voice sounded weird. Come to think of it, it wasn't just his voice that was weird. He felt weird. His body felt off, the clothes he was wearing felt wrong. He opened his eyes, then looked down. Pink sweater, and beneath it, there was a pair of— ohhhh man. Wait. He recognised the sweater. He glanced up, and a few feet away he saw himself, staggering to get up after a shadow had knocked him to the ground. Yukari had been here too, where was she? On the bright side, it seemed like the shadow was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>"Junpei, are you alright?" the other him asked. Or was it the only him, now that he was in the body of... wait. It was Yukari's body, wasn't it? Did that mean that she was in his...? Whoever was in control of his body stood up, rubbed their head and then pulled their hand back, examining it closely. Junpei took a step closer.</p><p>"Yuka-tan? That's you, right?"</p><p>They looked up at him, a worried expression on their face. "Junpei?"</p><p>"I think we switched bodies. I don't know how, but—"</p><p>"Well, switch us back!" Yukari urged, pulling expressions that felt weird for Junpei to see on his own face. She approached him, slipped her hands to his collar and lifted him an inch from the ground. "You better not do anything weird, got it? I've got my eye on you. I'm—"</p><p>"Uh, Yuka-tan? I get where you're coming from, but could you put me down?" It was only as Junpei spoke those words that Yukari realised what she had been doing. She put him down, then brushed her hopefully temporary body off before clearing her throat.</p><p>"Just... I mean it, don't do anything weird, okay?"</p><p>Junpei neglected to tell her that something weird had been one of the first things to cross his mind.</p><p>— — —</p><p>A few days passed and there had been no changes. For the sake of keeping things simple, they chose not to tell the others, and though adapting to each other's lives was difficult, they managed. For the most part. Yukari hoped that Junpei hadn't ruined her reputation, and Junpei hoped that Yukari wouldn't find out that he had been spending longer than usual looking at himself in the mirror.</p><p>In the middle of the night, Yukari snuck into what had been her room before she had swapped bodies with Junpei. She slipped inside and closed the door behind her, thankful that she had removed the camera that Mitsuru had put in there months earlier. She approached her bed, finding Junpei inside as she had been expecting, only, when she pulled the covers back, ready to shake him to wake him up, she found that he was totally nude. Her body. Totally nude, and he smelled of... masturbation. Her eyes opened wide and she grabbed him roughly by the shoulders, shaking him awake with a lot more urgency than she had been planning to.</p><p>"What the hell have you been doing?" she asked, and once the fear passed from being shaken awake, Junpei managed a response.</p><p>"H-Huh? Nothin'. I was warm, so I, uh..."</p><p>"Do you think I was born yesterday? How could you do something like that?"</p><p>As Junpei looked down, he realised what it was that she was probably referring to. He gave a steady gulp, then glanced aside, his cheeks flushing. "Listen... I know it seems weird, but there's a totally reasonable explanation, I promise."</p><p>"And what'd that be?" Yukari asked, letting go of him but not removing any of the venom from her tone.</p><p>"I got. ... I got curious, I was in the shower and I started feeling all these new things and I just did what came naturally. I know it's weird! I felt really bad about it while I was doing it, but I couldn't stop."</p><p>"Oh, well, I had better forgive you. You felt bad." Yukari huffed, then leaned back a little. Despite how upset she was, she did understand where he was coming from. Her libido tended to frustrate her too, sometimes. It definitely had nothing to do with the fact that, either because of the topic or the scent of masturbation, she could feel her cock hardening in her pyjama bottoms. A flush rose on her own cheeks, and as Junpei looked up at her he couldn't immediately figure out why she was blushing.</p><p>And then he looked down, and suddenly he understood. He moved to sit up in bed, a smirk forming on his face. Come to think of it, it was probably the first time he had smirked since they had changed bodies, and he had always loved the sight of Yukari smirking. He wondered whether she felt the same as she looked at him, in her body, smirking down at him while he pressed a hand against her chest and pushed her back onto the bed, his hand reaching down to grope for her crotch, where her hard length was already threatening to slip out from her pyjama bottoms.</p><p>"Yuka-taaaan," he teased, wrapping his hand around the shaft as he freed it from her clothes. "You have been taking care of little Junpei, haven't you? I wouldn't want him to feel lonely."</p><p>"Junpei," Yukari muttered, her head thrown back against the bed behind it. Despite the stern tone that she had tried to create, the words came out sounding more like a plead. Her hips bucked up against his hands, eager for more of his touch. Junpei slid forward, his hand continuing to stroke her cock. His dick felt familiar to him, of course, though it felt weird to have a hold of it with someone else's hand. Apparently not weird enough for him to be unable to pick up the pace as he rose higher along her legs, eventually settling his hips near hers. With another motion, he had her lined up with his entrance—her entrance? Things were so weird, but it was exactly that weirdness that allowed him to disconnect from reality some, just enough to believe that taking his own dick inside him while he was in control of someone else's body really wasn't that out of the ordinary.</p><p>Yukari didn't even have time to protest before he sank onto her, inch-by-inch sliding into what had been a virgin snatch, and the yelp of pain that Junpei let out suggested that he was finding that out the hard way, but the pain didn't stop him. He kept going, fed another inch into that tight pussy, and although Yukari had wished that she had been able to stop him beforehand holy shit did it feel good to be inside someone else. She hadn't even known what an erection felt like a few moments ago, and yet here she was, fucking someone. It was euphoric.</p><p>Deciding that she wanted to take over, she reached a hand up and pushed him back against the bed, leaning down to press a kiss against his lips before he could protest. Her own lips. They were so soft, and so familiar, and yet so alien at the same time. Experiencing her body this way, gentle hands running down either side of the form while she made love to Junpei as soft and sweetly as she could muster... it was something else. Something far weirder than anything else that she had experienced as a result of the Dark Hour.</p><p>It all happened so fast. She was balls deep inside him, and then his legs were wrapped around her waist. Her hands moved to his chest, and then she was kissing him again. He moaned sweet moans into their kiss and god did they sound so much better coming out of someone else's mouth.</p><p>When she felt her orgasm coming, she pulled out, stroking herself to completion while he panted beneath her, his climax spluttering juice against her balls while she emptied them onto his stomach.</p><p>As the two of them laid there in the afterglow, they wondered if things would ever go back to normal. Silently, amongst themselves, they wondered if they even wanted them to.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>